


Submission

by scholarlydragon



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Curiosity, D/s, F/M, learning, major kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2020-08-20 09:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scholarlydragon/pseuds/scholarlydragon
Summary: Curiosity can lead to the most unexpected places





	1. Request

Persephone hummed happily as she basked under the spray of hot water. It had been a long, tiring day and the steamed bliss of the shower was exactly what she needed to start to relax. The sound of the shower door sliding open and shut broke the near silence and she grinned as strong arms enveloped her from behind.

_ Well, perhaps the shower was not the  _ only _ thing I needed... _

Hades pulled her back against his chest, one arm across her belly, the other across her shoulders, and kissed her damp hair. She giggled.

“Got lonely, did you?” The giggle became breathless as his answering chuckle vibrated into her spine and his hands started to roam slowly.

“A bit. Thought I’d just join you instead of sitting by myself waiting for you to come out.” He bent and kissed the curve of her neck down to her shoulder and Persephone leaned back against his chest with a happy murmur, reaching up on the other side to clasp the back of his neck with one hand. Hades hummed appreciatively and slid his hands in a wet trail up over her belly to cup her breasts. She hissed in a breath as his fingers grazed over nipples, arching into his grip, hot warmth flooding between her thighs, and his laugh echoed off the tile.

“So eager again, so soon? You may just wear me out, Kore.”

“It’s not my fault you showed me what I was missing,” she purred, “You caused yourself this problem.” Hades growled and gripped her hips, drawing her back hard against his own hips. The curve of his growing arousal was obvious.

“If this is a problem at all, it is one I will gladly own.” Hades rolled his hips against her, pressing himself against the cushion of her ass, sinuous movements that Persephone met easily. “Ah, Fates, sweetness. You feel amazing.”

Long moments scraped by, punctuated by soft gasps and low moans through the patter of water, as they allowed the heat of the shower and warmth of roaming hands to build arousal and desire. Hades slipped one hand low across her belly, fingertips trailing into her curls.

“What would you like, Kore?” His voice was a deep burr, velvet tones rasping over desire like silk over stone. “What do you need?”

She nearly gave a simple answer. After all, it was a simple question. Regardless of anything else, all she needed was him and she ached already for what she knew he could give. But a sudden thought gave her pause. In the weeks since they’d begun dating, Hades had taken great delight in showing her precisely what sex done well could be like. However, as yet, they had not gone too far from the conventional.

_ What would he say if I asked for something else? _

A deep desire rose in her belly in response to the thought snaring her concentration. Could she voice it to him? How could she not? 

“I’ve- um,” she hesitated, “There are some things I’ve read about. That I’m curious about.”

“Oh? Color me intrigued, goddess of spring,” Hades murmured, stroking one wet hand over her breasts and the other pressing fingerprints into her curls, edging closer and closer to flesh that ached for his touch. “Your curiosities have yielded excellent results so far.” He tweaked her nipples as he bent to whisper in her ear. “Tell me what has piqued your interest, sweetness.”

She blushed, struggling to keep her concentration against the teasing touches that threatened to steal her wits. That was difficult enough without the surge of embarrassment at voicing her desires, but there was safety here in his arms, in the warm, humid dark. Persephone gathered her courage and took a chance. “I- I’ve read about domination and submission. I want to learn how.”

Hades’ hands stilled and Persephone could hear his softly indrawn breath. Concerned that he was put off by the idea, she hastened to reassure him.

“I- I mean, if that’s not something you’re interested in, then-”

“No,” he interrupted, a mere whisper, his arms tightening around her. “It’s not that. The idea interests me very much. Very much indeed…” His hands slipped over her breasts and belly and between her thighs, cupping gently, pulling her back firmly against his body. Persephone gasped, her hands flying to cover his and encourage the touches. “I would like to know more about this curiosity of yours, Kore. Were you interested in domination? Or  _ submission _ ?” The sibilant emphasis on the word and his fingers flexing into her folds made clear his own preferences.

Persephone’s head spun with desire and possibilities. In truth, both domination and submission appealed to her but… The idea of submission to Hades…

He growled in her ear, his fingers probing into her. “If that gush of wetness I just felt is any indication, I think I know what your answer is, love. But I want you to say it. Do you want to dominate, Kore? Or do you want to submit?” His roving fingertips brushed against her taut, aching nub and Persephone jerked in his arms, crying out. “Tell me.”

“Oh…” she panted, “I- I want to s-submit.”

She felt his smile as he kissed her shoulder. “As I suspected.” Withdrawing his fingers as Persephone stifled a moan at the loss of stimulation, Hades gently turned her, catching her chin with one hand and raising her gaze to meet his own. A moan she couldn’t hold back slipped from her lips at the look of intense desire in his crimson eyes. 

Hades drew his thumb over her lower lip with a crooked grin. “There is a wealth of possibility in submission. Much more than we can cover tonight, and it would not be fair to you to start with it. We’ll start simply, to give you an idea of what it’s like.” His thumb stroked from her lip, slipping in the cascading water, down her neck, settling in the notch at the base of her throat, fingers splayed over her clavicle. His grin widened. “Your pulse is racing, Kore. If I’d known this idea would excite you so much, I might have suggested it myself.”

Held in thrall to his words and touch, Persephone whimpered.

Hades cupped his hands around her throat, stroking long fingers over soft skin until she shivered. Drawing his hands down over her shoulders and down her arms, he murmured, “The first thing that must be done is to ask. The dominant must have permission for what they plan to do.” As he reached her hands, Hades lifted them, interlacing their fingers, her small hands nearly vanishing into his larger.

“Kore, will you submit to me?”

Assent slipped from her, giving voice to every unspoken desire of her body.

“ _ Yes _ .”

Hades grinned and stepped forward slowly. Persephone had no choice but to give way, one slow pace at a time, until she felt the cool press of the tile against her back. Her indrawn breath against the chill shock arched out her chest, the posture only accentuated as Hades lifted her hands above her head, pinning both wrists with his right hand. His appreciative hum seemed to vibrate straight through her.

“Lovely.” He drifted the knuckles of his left hand down her chest, dipping between her breasts before lifting each in turn, lightly dragging her nipples against his palm. Persephone squirmed, wanting more than the teasing touch. It seemed impossible that the simple fact of her wrists being pinned would arouse her so. It wasn’t even the first time Hades had held her wrists or hands as they had made love. But this… Never before had it been done with the understanding of restraint. Never before had it come with a request for submission.

The idea was intoxicating.

Hades leaned down, his words inflaming her senses as much as the closeness of his body. “Do you know I can tell just how aroused you are? Breath heaving, raising your breasts so enticingly. That sway and jerk to your hips that says you’re searching desperately for stimulation. The lovely blush that spreads from your face down your chest. You need more. I’d wager that, by now, you’re craving it. Yet you’re not even attempting to pull away. Think on that, Kore,” Hades whispered as he slipped his palm over her belly, fingers delving maddeningly close to the hot throb of need between her legs, “As we investigate this curiosity of yours, consider why you are not simply taking action to gain relief from this ache that plagues you, the relief you know you need.”

Persephone threw her head back, gasping and shuddering, aching for his touch, for anything and everything more. Yet, he was right. It had never even occurred to her to try to free herself from his grip. 

_ It feels as natural as breathing. _

Hades watched her carefully, red eyes swirling with a thousand emotions. “Tell me, little goddess.” His fingers crept closer and closer. “Tell me what you’re thinking.” Persephone shuddered hard.

“Be-because I like this. It-it feels right.”

He growled. “I am pleased to hear it.” As his fingertips slipped finally into her hot need, pressing and wringing a strangled scream from her throat, Hades lowered her wrists and turned her smoothly against himself, the hand between her legs remaining in place to wrap his arm sinuously around her hip.

Lifting her hands to the wall, Hades placed her palms flat against the tile, his delving and probing fingers never ceasing their motions. His voice rasped in her ear as she panted and he brought his other hand to grip hard at her hip.

“You will remain like this until I tell you to move. Do you understand?”

It took several tries before she could muster the air to gasp out enough to respond, the spiraling arousal in her belly near stealing her sanity.

“ _ Yes _ .”

“You will not come until I give you leave to. Do you understand?” His voice was cool, calm, at utter odds with the hard length Persephone could feel pressed against her ass and the shuddering tension in his body against her back. A twist of his fingers stole the air from her lungs and Persephone could not respond but for a frantic nod.

“Very well.”

Pushing deeper, he found her entrance, thrusting two fingers inward and rubbing the heel of his hand firmly against her swollen nub. With a strangled scream, Persephone bucked and he met the motion, beginning a quick rhythm. Every thrust and retreat against his hand brought her backward against him, against the tantalizing heat of his erection.

“You say you like this, Kore. That it feels right to submit like this,” Hades whispered, his voice near hypnotizing, “but consider something…”

The questioning moan that bubbled from her throat might have contained words if only she could muster the concentration. He went on.

“Consider that, in this arrangement, the submissive holds the power. Yes, they cede control to the dominant, but the dominant has no power without the submissive’s consent.” He wrung a hoarse cry from her throat. “For all that you have chosen to submit, Kore, you hold the power here.”

This idea, with the sultry heat of the shower still falling over them, the wits obliterating motion of his hand within and against her, and her curiosity having been soothed and whetted in ways she had never anticipated… the scalding pull of arousal in her spine jerked tight and Persephone whimpered as her inner muscles clenched, a prelude to orgasm.

Hades growled, giving a thrust of his own hips against her. “I felt that, sweetness. Remember that you may not come without permission.” Her only response was an overwhelmed moan and Hades chuckled. “I’m starting to think it might be cruel of me to make you wait any longer. Very well. In a moment, I’m going to release you.” 

Persephone whimpered. 

“When I do, you have permission to move if you wish, to come if you wish.”

Her head, hanging forward, nodded jerkily.

“Little goddess, I release you from your submission.”

In an instant, she dropped her hands from the wall, all thoughts consumed by the blue-white pulse of need consuming her body. Turning, she jumped, catching her hands around the back of his neck. Hades caught her and barely a breath had passed before Persephone wrapped her legs around his waist and plunged down onto his shaft. A half-step forward and Hades pinned her against the wall once more, suspended between the tile and the heated stretch of his body within hers. His laughter was strained as he thrust hard into her.

“A little more than ready?”

“Hades,” she mumbled against his neck, the words strung with effort through her crumbling concentration, and jolted from her with the fury of their movements, “no- no teasing, please. Just- please just fuck me.”

Hades growled wordlessly and obliged, bucking hard.

Broken gasps and whimpers accompanied every thrust as Persephone hovered on the knife-edge of building pleasure. The wire knot of arousal drew tighter and tighter until it combusted, incandescent, and she cried out, nails sinking into his shoulders as she spasmed helplessly.

Hades growled as she orgasmed around him, hips pounding once, twice more, then lodged within her, his release spurting hot and deep.

They clung together, quivering in the aftermath. The shower had finally lost hot water and turned cold, but it was a welcome change to soothe heated bodies. Hades cupped her cheek and drew Persephone up to look into her eyes. “Are you all right? That wasn’t too much?”

The concern in his gaze was almost absurd given the elation still singing through her veins and she stared at him incredulously. “Too much? Hades, I loved it. More, please.”

His grin was wicked.

“I’ll hold you too that, sweetness.”


	2. Requirement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With thanks to Jessy, Heather, Alulah, and Lightspeed Goddess,   
my invaluable sounding boards.   
This would be much less interesting without your help..

“You look lovely.”

Persephone jumped, startled, and turned to see Hades standing in the doorway to the bedroom. He leaned against the door frame, hands in his pockets, well-fitted charcoal gray suit accentuating the lines of his body. She blushed.

“How long have you been standing there watching me?”

Hades grinned as he strode into the room, moving to wrap his arms possessively around her from behind. Her heels brought her height up nicely and he was able to tuck his chin along her shoulder as he normally couldn’t. “Long enough to watch you put on this,” he said softly, as his hands stroked over the black dress sheathing her body. “Long enough to mourn those delicious curves being covered. Long enough to contemplate simply taking it off you once more.” She squirmed and giggled.

“You could do that but, if you do, I don’t think we’ll make it to that dinner reservation.”

“Oh, we’ll make it to dinner. I’m going to be sure of that.” Hades cupped her breasts in each palm and Persephone arched against him with a moan. The dress was low-cut enough that it didn’t take much for the motion of his hands to nearly have her spilling out of the bodice. “You see, little goddess, I have plans for you this evening, and dinner is very much on the agenda.”

She squirmed again at the endearment, perhaps demeaning from anyone else, but from him… If he was calling her that, she had an idea of what plans he meant. Hot arousal began to thread through her belly.  _ I’ve been wondering when he might kick it up a notch _ .

“Wh-what did you have in mind?” Her voice cracked as her mouth went dry and she tilted her head back to look up at him. Hades shook his head, a feral grin twisting his mouth.

“Do you seriously expect I’m going to tell you? This is part of the game.” He stepped close behind her, pulling her hips back against his own, and bending to kiss hotly along her shoulder. He whispered between kisses, “The anticipation running through your veins, warring with arousal for your attention, with just a hint of uncertain fear to spice the sensation.” He drew back his head from her shoulder until he looked her in the eye once more, his grin still faintly feral. “Do you think you’d enjoy this as much if you knew what to expect?”

Persephone had to admit that she wouldn’t. As nervous as she was, the flare of anticipation was delicious. She swallowed hard, trying to steady her nerves. “All right. We’ll go to dinner.” She smiled up at him. “I look forward to finding out what you have in mind.” Hades’ grin softened as he leaned down and kissed her deeply. Persephone sighed and leaned back against him, combing the fingers of one hand into his hair. How could something as simple as a kiss never grow old? Each time their lips met, there was the shock of discovery all over again.

Hades drew back from the kiss a little, his breath warm on her lip and carrying the faint scent of whiskey. He cupped her cheek with one hand and waited until her eyes fluttered open.

“Kore,” he whispered, “will you submit to me?”

Persephone’s eyes widened. He was asking  _ before _ dinner?  _ Fates _ ! What was he going to do  _ at _ dinner? A hundred scenarios whisked through her mind, some fevered imaginings laughably implausible, others… Persephone moaned a little, her arousal surging hot and wet. She wasn’t sure what he had in mind for submission in a public place but she couldn’t deny that the idea appealed to some buried desires.  _ But does that mean I’m  _ ready _ for this? _

She swallowed hard. In the week or so since their first experimentation in the shower, they had kept to small lessons on the nature of submission and how it worked but there hadn’t been much progression past the first time. It would seem he planned to change that tonight. She had considered raising the stakes herself, but as of yet enough uncertainty remained that she didn’t feel quite comfortable pushing the envelope. Hades slipped fully behind her, hands sliding to grip her thighs, the fingers of his right hand flirting with the slit in her dress.

“You are, of course, free to decline as always.” His voice threaded through her senses, as arresting as the need spiraling through her veins. “But I heard that moan. Do you like the idea of submission in public? Do you enjoy the notion of being under my control for everyone around you to see?”

“Ye-yes,” she breathed, voice hitching. She had never quite expected this of herself, though it made a certain amount of sense. She’d never seen much point in being ashamed of her body. Perhaps this sort of exhibitionism was a natural next step. Hades nuzzled into the side of her neck.

“Does it arouse you to think of being wet and hot in a room full of strangers with no one the wiser?” Her knees buckled slightly with the surge of arousal and Hades laughed, low and wicked, as he supported her easily. “I’ll take that as a yes.” He squeezed his hands over the tops of her thighs, thumbs stroking maddeningly close to the aching center of her arousal. “Now, little goddess, I’ll ask again… will you submit to me this night?”

Persephone nodded frantically. “Yes! Yes, I will submit.” The anxiety over what the night would bring was swamped by the tide of arousal brought by the ideas planted in her head by his words.  _ I’ve always wanted to meet any kind of challenges. I know I can be this kind of daring with him _ .

Hades nodded approvingly and turned her with gentle pressure of his hands on her shoulders.

“Thank you for that,” he said softly, pulling her close with his hands on her hips. Persephone spread her hands on his chest, enjoying the feel of soft fabric over firm muscles. “I know this is a substantial jump from where we have been and I know it can’t have been easy for you to take the leap.”

“Easier than I might have expected,” she whispered, “I didn’t expect that I’d like the idea so much.”

He smiled. “I’m pleased to hear it. However, that brings us to the next point. So far, we have stayed fairly tame with little more than verbal restraint and your own desire to submit. Now, we will be stepping out of your comfort zone and I will need to know if things go too far. I need you to tell me a word you will use as a signal for all play to stop if things become too much for you.”

Persephone swallowed.  _ I’ve read about safewords. _ Not so long ago, she would never have considered that she might need to call a stop to anything she did with Hades. But this was an entirely different matter. As much as the idea of being tormented in public appealed to her, it wasn’t difficult to imagine that it might go too far, or too fast. She thought for a moment.

“What about ‘scoundrel’?”

Hades chuckled, “Hmm, I don’t think so. I think I might  _ want _ you calling me a scoundrel before the evening’s out. This should be something you’re not going to say randomly.”

She tried to think, distracted by wondering what he might possibly do to merit 'scoundrel’ this night. 

“How about ‘asphodel’?”

Hades nodded approvingly. “‘Asphodel’ it is, then.” His hands kneaded her thighs. “Now that that’s settled, I have something for you.” There was a glint in his eye that suggested she was in for trouble.

“O-oh?” her voice cracked. “What is it?”

“Just a little something for you to think about at dinner. But first, I’d like to see just how ready you are. Spread yourself, sweetness.”

Persephone widened her stance, bracing her hands on his shoulders as Hades reached into the slit in her dress. Her hands trembled a little. Not from fear. She didn’t think she could ever truly be afraid of him. That gruff, commanding tone did twisty things to her insides. Persephone saw Hades grin as his questing fingers encountered nothing but bare flesh. He raised one eyebrow.

“No underwear?”

“R-ruins the- um, the lines of the d-dress,” Persephone gasped as he stroked long fingers over her. Hades hummed, a low growl, as the pads of his fingers teased and touched, stoking fires, but never quite lingering long enough in one place.

“I’m sorely tempted to just take you now. You’re so wet.” Persephone made a hungry noise that faded to a frustrated whimper on his next words. “But I think if you’re this wet, it would be almost cruel of me to deprive you of tonight’s experiences.”

Reaching into his pocket with his free hand, Hades pulled out a vibrator. But this was unlike any vibrator Persephone had ever seen. A short, thick shaft jutted from a flared base covered in ridges and bumps. Hades’ voice was almost clinical as he held up the toy for her inspection. “When I saw this, I knew it was perfect for the next stage in our experimentation.” He drew the shaft of the toy gently over her collarbone and down her cleavage, his quiet murmur continuing, seemingly oblivious to the hitch in her breathing. He drifted it down her belly, and Persephone trembled harder as she guessed at his intent.

“You can’t mean to-” she gasped, “ _ at dinner _ ?” His feral grin returned.

“I do indeed,” he purred, stroking his hand between her legs until she whimpered. “I am captivated by the idea of you, striving to keep a pleasant, public face, while this little toy vibrates inside you.”

“Hades, I…” Persephone trailed off and bit her lip, torn. This was beyond anything she had ever expected to find herself doing. “I don’t know about this.” Hades slipped her fingers from her, shifting his grip to her thigh under the dress, drawing a moan of protest. He smiled.

“Easy, little goddess. I only want you to be able to focus on what I’m saying.” His fingers drifted up and down her thigh, the contact soothing but seeming compelled by his own desire to touch her, almost as though he couldn’t keep his hands off of her. “You have given consent to submit,” he said softly, “but that does not mean you are without choice. This little toy has a remote control. If you give the word, I shall stop it immediately. You have the freedom to withdraw consent and call a halt at any time. There is no shame in reaching a limit.” Hades tilted his forehead against hers. “But I think you like the idea of this challenge and, knowing your determination, I think you can meet it. Even if you don’t think you are ready. But consider everything. What your instincts tell you, what you think you can handle, and how wet you are and tell me… do you wish to call a halt? You need only say one word.”

Persephone thought hard, her eyes locked on her own hands against his chest, wavering back and forth as possibilities rambled through her head. In the end, though, she couldn’t deny that she trusted him completely. Not only was she safe to take this chance with him, she additionally had a way to stop things on her own. All this was aside from the fact that she was indeed achingly aroused at the idea. She raised her gaze to meet his. Hades was watching her carefully, desire and concern in his red eyes.

She shook her head. “No. I don’t want to stop. I will still submit.” She was pleased that her voice only wavered slightly. Hades grinned and took her mouth in a quick, hard kiss as his hand flowed from where it rested against her thigh, back between her legs. He brought the vibrator under her dress as well.

“Spread your legs, little goddess,” Hades whispered as he pulled back from the kiss to stare intently into her eyes. His free hand spread her folds as the cool press of the toy nudged against her. Persephone shivered, a whimper escaping her lips as the toy slipped inside. Hades grinned, thrusting it gently in and out as she shuddered. “So responsive you are. I am looking forward to watching you struggle not to come undone tonight.” Slipping his fingers out of the way, Hades seated the toy fully inside her, nestling the base against her aching flesh.

Persephone let out a groan. The cool hardness of the toy was no substitute for the stimulation of his fingers and she burned for his touch. She shifted her hips, testing how to move with the toy lodged inside and instinctively trying to gain any kind of stimulation to soothe the aching arousal.  _ It’s not so big that it’ll be difficult to walk, so there’s that at least. _

The movement of Hades reaching into his pocket caught her attention and she watched as he fished out a small remote control. He grinned as he flicked a switch on the side and the vibrator hummed to life. Persephone cried out and collapsed forward, Hades catching her with a chuckle. Every bit of her most sensitive flesh was subject to the vibration, insistent and, though it was a gentle buzz, impossible to ignore.

Hades wrapped his arms around her for a moment as she adjusted, kissing the top of her head. “I’m going to keep this going at dinner. You are not to let on to anyone, showing only what is appropriate in public, and you may not come. Do you understand?”

Persephone swallowed hard, hands kneading into his chest for a moment before raising her gaze to meet his own.

“I understand.”

Hades nodded approvingly. “Very good, little goddess. Well done. As a reward for your daring, I’ll let you in on a secret. As much as the idea of this game arouses you, keep this in mind tonight. As I am teasing you tonight, tormenting you, driving you to distraction…” He gently plucked her hand from his chest, turning and lowering it. Persephone’s eyes widened as Hades cupped her fingers around himself. He was hard, had to be achingly so. The desperate wetness between her legs increased and she whimpered as he went on, his voice low and husky, “I shall be doing the same to myself from the mere sight of you trying desperately to contain yourself.” Before her simmering arousal could drive her against him, seeking more contact, Hades stepped back and offered her his arm with a wide, charming smile.

“Shall we go to dinner?”

With a deep breath, Persephone took his offered arm, moving cautiously as the humming toy shifted within her. It was not too difficult to move, but it did require deliberate thought.  _ Which is probably the point of it. _ Indeed, keeping her mind on the position of the toy only increased her focus on how it hummed against her. Hades chuckled as they left the house and walked to the car.

“Tell me, what are you thinking right now?”

“Honestly?” Persephone said, grumbling a little as her arousal shifted and pooled in a maddening, slow build, “I’m thinking that I’m going to have a hard time not just jumping you before the night is over.”

Hades laughed, rich and deep, as he held open the car door for her.

“You’re catching on, little goddess.”


End file.
